


Big Boys Don’t Cry

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Excessive Drinking, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is a dick, Nightmares, Not Comforting children, Scared Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Sammy has a nightmare and John isn't the most supportive about it





	Big Boys Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so I’ve been talking to a group about Sabriel and how Gabriel and Sam could care for one another in upcoming episodes. Well, from this discussion of Sam’s nightmares and his not talking about his feelings, this kinda fell out of my brain. This is NOT a John Winchester positive drabble.

John was woken from his alcohol laced slumber by the sound of someone sobbing and whispers. Sucking in a breath, he flopped over on his side facing the boys’ bed and growled, “What’s going on?”

Dean lifted his head off the pillow, his arms tightening around 7 year old Sam’s body as it shook against him, “It’s okay, Dad. He just had a bad dream." 

Sighing, John rubbed a hand over his face, got up and sat on the edge of their bed, "Sam, it was just a dream. Dreams can’t hurt ya." 

Sam’s wide eyes looked up at his father with all the hope a young child has that a parent will make the monsters go away as the tears flowed down his cheeks in between hiccups, "but… it came out of the closet and choked me.”

“There’s nothing in this room. We laid the salt and the wards are up.,” John said with a finality that sounded very harsh to the young ears, “Big boys don’t cry when faced with monsters. They suck it up and move on.” He moved back to his bed and laid down with his back to his sons, “Now go back to sleep and stow the noise. We’ve got an early morning and I don’t want to have to get up again, or there will be reasons to cry. Understood?”

It was quiet for a heartbeat as the crying was choked back and then two small , meek voices replied, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
